


and it's peaceful in the deep

by blackmarketblood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmarketblood/pseuds/blackmarketblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rivaille tries to take a nap and Eren is a little shit that thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it's peaceful in the deep

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apolozige for any mistakes in advance.

Lance Corporal Rivaille was not a morning person. 

Most days, a cup of coffee would do the trick and he would once again be his usual charming and moderately irritated self. However, he slept in today and almost didn’t have time to properly dress himself, let alone to have breakfast before the Recon Corps set out to Titan’s territory at dawn.

It was almost noon now and they were slowly advancing through forrest, no Titans in sight since early morning. The horse ride calmed him and he could almost ignore the headache that came from lack of sleep. Almost. Every once in while a sharp pain shot through his head and he cursed under his breath. He cursed himself for not being able to send Eren off when he came into his room last night. He knew he should have gotten enough sleep before an important mission like this one as it was his custom.  

He could still feel Eren’s teeth on his neck like a hot, throbbing reminder of last night and hoped to God his collar covered the mark up. The last thing he needed right now was to be mocked by his comrades. 

„There’s a stream nearby so we’ll refill our water supplies.“ Rivaille heard Irvin shout out to soldiers behind him. „Hurry up, we’re leaving in fifteen minutes!“

Thank heavens, thought Rivaille as he dropped off his horse and took off to the stream with his waterskin. He was stiff from riding a horse for hours. As he stretched himself, he saw a clearing not far from where he stood. Seeing there were still many men waiting to refill their waterskins, he assumed he could take a little walk before they were to set off again. 

The air in the clearing was heavy with smell of wildflowers and birdsong. The peacefulness of the place made Rivaille very sleepy all of the sudden and surely it wouldn’t hurt anybody if he just lay down and closed his eyes just for a little while... 

~

„Sir?“

Rivaille blinked, disoriented for the tiniest moment. He groaned and turned to his side, determined to ignore the reality of the real world for a little while longer.

Another „Sir?“ and a tug to a shoulder. „Commander Smith decided we’re to have lunch here as well, so I brought you soup.“ 

Of course, you would, thought Rivaille as he sat up and took a bowl of soup from Eren.

„Rough night, sir?“ asked Eren with the most innocent look imaginable.

Rivaille almost chocked on his soup. „You cheeky bas–“ was all he managed to say before another coughing overtook him.

He saw Eren eyeing him with amused grin.

They finished their soup in silence while Rivaille scowled at Eren who seemed to be very pleased with himself for some reason.

When he was done eating, Eren put his bowl down and looked at Rivaille who was apparently still pissed at Eren for being in a cheerful mood.

„We’re not leaving for at least another twenty minutes.“ The boy said as he moved closer to Rivaille. „Would you like me to,“ he looked Rivaille straight in the eye, no shame at all, „entertain you while we wait?“ Eren leaned closer and his lips slightly brushed Rivaille’s when he added the obligatory „sir?“ 

Does he have _any_ idea what he’s doing to me? thought Rivaille as Eren licked the same spot of his neck he bit at last night. Before he could stop himself, Rivaille left out a quiet moan. He could feel Eren’s lips curving in a smile against his skin. _Of course he does, of course he bloody does._  

Before he knew, he was lying on the ground with his and Eren’s pants tangled at their ankles, his arms pinned down and Eren towering over him. Rivaille tried to kiss him, craving Eren’s lips oh his own, but the boy only chuckled. 

„Don’t be impatient, Corporal,“ said Eren as his bent down and kissed Rivaille just at corner of his mouth.

Rivaille let out something between a groan and a moan because Eren just positioned himself on one of his thights and started slowly – painfully slowly – rubbing himself against Rivaille. He arched his back, pressing his crotch against Eren’s, his breath quickening.

Eren placed his head at base of Corporal‘s neck and Rivaille could feel his hot breath quicking as well with every thrust of his hips. He tried to find his lips again and this time he succeeded, kissing Eren deeply and moaning rather loudly into his mouth.

At last Eren released Rivaille’s hands and cupped his lover’s head. He looked at Rivaille and whispered: „Not so sleepy now, are you, sir?“

Rivaille groaned. „Shut up and would you plea–“  he was cut mid-word as Eren rubbed their crotches together with more intensity, a desperate need.

„Sir, I’m – “ breathed Eren, his eyes closed as he buried his face in Rivaille’s neck to muffle his otherwise load moan as he came.

~

„We should go back.“ said Rivaille, although he would like to lie in the clearing for at least a while longer. He wasn’t sleepy anymore, but he enjoyed laying around lazily, with Eren on his shoulder, playing with his lover’s hair. „I’m fairly sure the break is over.“

Eren shifted himself and pulled Rivaille closer. He was a cuddler, that one, no matter how confident and sometimes even rough he was during sex. Afterwards he always curled up at Rivaille’s side like a shy little boy. Which he was, after all.

The boy traced Rivaille’s jaw with light, butterfly kisses.

„But. I. Don’t. Want. To. Leave. This. Place.“ He said, a kiss between each word. „Ever.“

„I know, me neither.“ It was the truth. It was the easiest thing in the world to forget all about how terrible a place the world was and their responsibilities in a place like this, curled up together. As if they were lovers without a care in a world and just that.

But they were not.

Upon hearing a commotion that could only mean Recon Corps was setting out again, they got up.

Once he was standing up again, the lack of sleep caught up with him and Rivaille yawned. „Dammit Eren, will you _ever_ let me sleep?“

„You didn’t seem to mind that much when I woke you up just now, sir.“ Eren grinned. „In fact, I would say you rather enjoyed it.“ He leaned towards Rivaille and kissed him, lightly brushing his superior‘s lower lip with his tongue. „Sir.“

Not that he would tell that to Eren, not when he was being all pleased with  himself, but oh boy, did he enjoy it. 


End file.
